


Дихотомия апокалипсиса

by Atex



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: AU, Angst, Epic battle, God's miracle, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atex/pseuds/Atex
Summary: Апокалипсис наступил. Могло быть и так. Армия Ада и Армия Рая сошлись в последней битве. Что же будет потом? Будет ли это потом? Кроули и Азирафель очень хотят, чтобы было!Возможно, что Бог хочет того же самого.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 22





	1. Апокалипсис, который был.

**Author's Note:**

> Большое спасибо Luinil за ее терпение и внимание! Она выслушала мой сумбурный сон и сказала, что это отличный сюжет для фика, а так же помогла отредактировать и просто была рядом :)

Они не успели. Они проиграли. Все было кончено.

Азирафель ощущал, как внутри нарастает чувство ужаса и отчаяния. Кроули рассказывал, что Ад собирается поднять свои войска на Землю в день Армагеддона. Все было рассчитано так, чтобы ровно половина планеты погрузилась во тьму, чтобы наступила вечная ночь. Именно тогда демоны ступят на землю, а человечество падет ниц.

Насколько знал Азирафель, ангелы были ничем не лучше. Их план был подозрительно похож на демонический. Вот только они собирались спуститься с небес в своем сияющем великолепии и занять вторую половину планеты. Там, где будет царить дневной свет, будут и ангелы господни. И никому мало не покажется.

А потом… Потом эти две силы сойдутся в ужасающей кровопролитной битве на границе света и тьмы. И тогда не будет проигравших и победителей.

“Больше не будет никого”, — в отчаянии думал Азирафель. Никто, ни наверху, ни внизу не понимал, что это битва принесет только смерть и разрушение. Все ангелы жаждали сражения. Все демоны предвкушали грандиозное побоище. И только Азирафель и Кроули пытались предотвратить катастрофу, которую все гордо называли “Конец света”, “Решающее противостояние”, “Апокалипсис”.

И ключевым словом во всем этом было — “пытались”.

Небо над пригородом Лондона вспыхнуло и начало приближаться. Земля стала невыносимо горячей, на ней появились уродливые трещины. Азирафель вцепился в запястье Кроули, понимая, что это конец. Армагеддон, которого так ждали небеса и преисподняя, начал свое ужасающее шествие. И никто не мог помешать этому.

Все вокруг затряслось. Опасно накренилось высокое здание неподалеку, а в воздухе отчетливо запахло серой. Раздался душераздирающий вой, переходящий в визг и лязг.

— Ангел, уходим! — закричал Кроули и дернул Азирафеля на себя. — Это Ад! Он идет на Землю! Нужно немедленно убираться!

Азирафель слабо кивнул в ответ. Его голова разрывалась от боли, в висках стучало. Жар, поднимающийся от земли, затруднял дыхание. Красные всполохи, пробивающиеся сквозь трещины, становились все ярче и ярче.

— Ну же, — снова закричал Кроули потерявшемуся во всей этой какофонии ангелу. — Бежим!

Он сильнее потянул Азирафеля, заставляя того перейти на бег.

Какое-то время им удавалось лавировать между вздыбившимися кусками асфальта и струями горячего пара. Постепенно Азирафель стал замедляться, чувствуя, как заплетаются ноги и в глазах темнеет. Он не мог понять, то ли это от невыносимого запаха гари, то ли от пепла, который крупными хлопьями кружился в воздухе и лез в глаза.

— Кроули, постой… Кроули, — пересохшими губами попытался произнести ангел, но получился невнятный хрип.

Демон продолжал тащить его за собой, приговаривая:  
— Надо же было оказаться именно на той части планеты, где собирает свои войска Ад. Проклятие! Что за дурацкий день?! Ненавижу среды! Вот если бы это было воскресенье, уверен, что все обернулось бы иначе.

Азирафель плохо понимал, что там говорит друг. Единственное, что он сейчас слышал, это крики замученных душ, которые вырывались из-под земли, заставляя все его ангельское существо содрогаться от сострадания, а то в свою очередь тут же тянуло за собой мучительную боль, словно кто-то методично прогонял его внутренности через мясорубку.

Огромный пласт асфальта провалился вниз прямо перед ними, и вверх взметнулись языки огня. Кроули еле успел оттолкнуть ангела в сторону и прикрыть собой.

— С ума сошшшшел, — зло прошипел Кроули, срывая с глаз ненужные теперь солнечные очки. — Смотри куда идешь! Не хватало еще провалиться прямо в ад.

— Все равно ад скоро будет здесь, — слабо отозвался Азирафель, навалившись на плечо демона, потому что чувствовал, как дрожат от возникшей внезапно слабости ноги.

— Это не значит, что нужно упрощать им задачу! — возразил Кроули, но тут заметил, что Азирафель сильно побледнел и дышит слишком тяжело, даже если учесть их спринтерский забег с препятствиями. — Ангел, что с тобой? — в золотых глазах мелькнуло неподдельное беспокойство. — Ты в порядке?

— Микроклимат ада не очень хорошо подходит ангелам, мой дорогой, — с усмешкой ответил Азирафель и закашлялся от особо удушливого облачка дыма, попавшего в нос. По лбу катился холодный пот, а перед глазами все плыло. “Так вот какой он — конец, — с грустью подумал Азирафель. — Много дыма, огня, серы и боли. Как ужасно. Как невыносимо страшно”. На глаза навернулись слезы, ангел медленно стал оседать на землю.

— Эй, Азирафель, не смей отключаться! — Кроули тут же подхватил его и попытался поставить на ноги. Но это не возымело успеха. Азирафель продолжал падать на расколотый тротуар, утягивая за собой друга.

— Ангел, нет! Не отключайся! Прошу! Нам надо выбраться отсюда! Давай же, приди в себя, — торопливо заговорил Кроули, из последних сил поддерживая Азирафеля. — Если сейчас появятся демоны, нам конец.

Рядом что-то взорвалось. Азирафель почувствовал, как в его щеку вонзились мелкие осколки. Объятия Кроули отчаянно сомкнулись, не давая вздохнуть. Раздался оглушительный хохот, волна горячего воздуха ударила откуда-то сбоку. Азирафель попытался моргнуть, чтобы прояснить зрение, но у него ничего не вышло. Перед глазами по-прежнему стояла неясная красно-черная муть.

— Вот мы и встретились, Змий Эдема, — насмешливо раздалось совсем рядом. — Я давно ждал момента, чтобы поквитаться.

— Возвращайся обратно в ад, Хастур, — отозвался Кроули. Его голос звучал надменно и свирепо, но Азирафель мог различить еле уловимые нотки страха и паники.

— О нет, — почти ласково протянул голос невидимого для Азирафеля демона. — Теперь ад здесь, мой дорогой Кроули, — последние слова прозвучали как откровенная издевка. — И ты, и твой ангел теперь в моей власти.

— Только попробуй подойти ближе, — угрожающе прошипел Кроули. Азирафель ощутил, как его оттаскивают назад, а потом бережно опускают на землю. Он попытался поймать руку Кроули, но пальцы схватили лишь воздух.

— Все будет в порядке, ангел, — раздалось над ухом. — Только держись! — прохладные пальцы демона ласково коснулись его щеки.

— Прости, — с трудом смог выдавить из себя Азирафель. Неподалеку раздался еще один взрыв. Прохладное прикосновение растаяло в раскаленном воздухе, который плотным коконом сомкнулся вокруг. Азирафель попробовал сделать вдох, но не смог. Тьма обступила его, и мир померк. Последнее, что он услышал, было разъяренное рычание и звон металла о металл.

***

Ком тошноты подступил к горлу, и Азирафель подумал, что пора им с Кроули завязывать с пьянками в подсобке книжного магазина. А потом подумал, что стоило прогнать опьянение прежде, чем лечь спать, чтобы сейчас не ощущать похмелье.

Он попытался открыть глаза и приподнять голову, но с ужасом понял, что не может этого сделать, и почти не чувствует своего тела. Это совсем не походило на привычное похмелье.

Азирафель попытался глубоко вдохнуть, но грудная клетка лишь немного расширилась, впуская вместе с воздухом запах гари и раскаленного металла. В горле запершило, захотелось перевернуться на бок и хорошенько прокашляться. Но попытка пошевелить даже пальцем не увенчалась успехом. Тогда Азирафель постарался прислушаться и понять, что же происходит вокруг. Сначала было тихо. Неестественно тихо. Но постепенно сквозь плотную тишину стали пробиваться отдаленные звуки: скрип половиц, завывание ветра, дребезжание стекла, неразборчивые крики, стук капель. Последний звук отчетливо приближался. Кап-кап. Легкое поскрипывание деревянных досок. И снова: кап-кап.

Азирафель постарался сконцентрироваться на этом звуке, устремиться в сторону него. И, о чудо, после пары секунд он отчетливо ощутил, как что-то острое впивается ему в лопатку. Этот телесный дискомфорт словно бы перезагрузил всю систему, и постепенно вернулось остальное: ощущение в пространстве, легкая головная боль, даже покалывание в пальцах. Темнота под опущенными веками больше не казалась такой непроницаемой и пугающей.

Внезапно на плечи легли чьи-то руки и с силой сжали, поднимая в сидячее положение. Голова тяжело откинулась назад, зато исчезло мерзкое ощущение в районе лопатки.

— Азирафель, ты слышишь меня? — позвал знакомый тихий голос. — Очнись. Просто открой глаза, ну же, — одна рука уверенно обняла Азирафеля за плечи, а вторая переместилась на затылок, поддерживая голову. — Умоляю, ангел. Очнись. Мы должны выбраться отсюда! Я не смогу тебя нести… Проклятие! Азирафель!

И снова это навязчивое кап-кап. Азирафель сделал титаническое усилие и приоткрыл глаза. Вокруг все было нечетким и тусклым. Но мир вокруг хотя бы был.

— Молодец, ангел, — тут же подбодрил его голос. — Приходи в себя.

Азирафель сделал еще одно усилие и глубоко вдохнул, тут же закашлявшись. Заботливые руки помогли ему перевернуться на бок, чтобы было удобнее. Когда кашель немного отступил, ангел приподнял голову и к своей радости обнаружил, что зрение достаточно прояснилось, чтобы он мог понять, что находится в каком-то полуразрушенном доме. Вокруг валялась сломанная мебель, куски выбитого стекла, обгоревшие книги и прочая мелочь. Сам он лежал на усыпанном осколками и мелкими камнями деревянном полу, а рядом с ним на коленях стоял Кроули, аккуратно придерживая за плечи и не давая упасть.

— Кроули, — попытался улыбнуться Азирафель. Его губы дрогнули, но улыбка вышла не убедительной. Скорее тень прежней улыбки.

— Рад, что ты снова со мной, — усмехнулся демон и помог другу сесть ровнее. — Как ты?

— Отвратительно, — честно признался Азирафель и охнул, когда чуть повернул голову. Боль в висках так никуда и не делась. Видимо, присутствие вырвавшегося на Землю Ада не пошло ангелу на пользу.

— Что не так? — тут же забеспокоился Кроули. — Ты ранен?

— Нет, просто голова раскалывается, — ответил ангел и посмотрел на него. После чего удивленно вскинул брови.

— Кроули, дорогой мой, лучше скажи, что с тобой?

Демон неопределенно пожал плечами. Азирафель теперь с беспокойством оглядывал внешний облик друга. Лицо Кроули было перемазанно в саже, на щеках, подбородке и шее были видны красно-бурые брызги. Рыжие волосы слиплись и стояли торчком. В них можно было различить серые хлопья пепла.

Кроули где-то умудрился потерять свой пиджак и теперь остался в одной черной рубашке навыпуск, которая выглядела так, словно попала в сильнейший торнадо: порвана в нескольких местах, один рукав оторван до локтя, на темной ткани виднелись пятна от грязи и пыли.

Азирафель опустил растерянный взгляд и заметил, что около правой руки друга на полу лежит ржавый меч, перепачканный в крови, с клинком, больше напоминающим пилу из-за крупных зазубрин.

— Откуда этот меч? — срывающимся шепотом спросил ангел.

— Одолжил у Хастура, — хмыкнул Кроули. — Ему он больше не понадобится.

— Что произошло? Сколько я был без сознания? — неуверенно спросил Азирафель. Он одновременно хотел и не хотел знать ответ на свой вопрос.

— Ну… — протянул Кроули, отводя взгляд. — Тебя немного повело из-за перепада температуры и близости ада. Ты отключился где-то на час. Не больше. И вдруг очень не вовремя появился Хастур и еще парочка демонов, — Кроули нервно облизал губы. — Пришлось доходчиво объяснять, что им нечего тут делать. Они оказались не очень сговорчивыми, — выдавил из себя смешок демон. Азирафель с ужасом смотрел на него, начиная понимать, что произошло.

А Кроули тем временем сбивчиво продолжал:  
— После того, как пообщался с Хастуром и компанией, я затащил тебя в этот дом. Не оставлять же на улице, — демон осторожно помог Азирафелю сесть и убрал руку, которой все это время придерживал за плечи. — Потом откуда-то появился Вельзевул. С ним разговор был достаточно коротким, но… — Кроули замялся и непроизвольно потянулся к своему левому боку, — но содержательным. Мне повезло, что он ушел по срочному вызову Люцифера, не закончив свою мысль. Но, к сожалению, обещал вернуться. Поэтому я решил, что лучше будет разбудить тебя и убраться как можно дальше от этого места. Примерно так все и было, — неловко закончил Кроули и привычным жестом взлохматил волосы. На пол полетел пепел и мелкий песок.

Азирафель прочистил горло, чтобы ответить хоть что-то, когда до его слуха снова донеслось отчетливое: кап-кап. Он напрягся, не понимая, почему этот звук так болезненно отзывается где-то внутри. Взгляд невольно скользнул по застывшему Кроули, который по всей видимости ждал реакции ангела на свою историю, но навязчивое кап-кап опять привлекло внимание Азирафеля.

— Что это за капающий звук? — неуверенно спросил он.

— Какой звук? — удивленно моргнул демон. — Ничего не слышу.

— Кап, — донеслось откуда-то с пола.

Азирафель опустил взгляд и заметил, как с края рубашки Кроули сорвалась маленькая капелька и стремительно упала на грязные доски в небольшую темно-бордовую лужицу. Кап.

Ангел протянул руку и приподнял черную рубашку Кроули.

— Эй, что ты творишь? — мгновенно возмутился тот, пытаясь отбросить руку Азирафеля в сторону, но было поздно. Из-под рубашки показалась неряшливо намотанная грязная тряпка, насквозь пропитавшаяся кровью.

— Ты ранен? — не веря своим глазам, спросил Азирафель.

— Никогда не умел накладывать повязки, — невпопад ответил Кроули.

— Почему ты не вылечишь это? — тихо спросил ангел, продолжая неотрывно следить за тем, как кровь собирается у края повязки и скользит по коже, превращаясь в капельки и впитываясь в пояс штанов.

— Мог бы вылечить, вылечил, — огрызнулся Кроули и все-таки вырвал из слабой хватки ангела край рубашки, чтобы снова скрыть рану.

— Давай я помогу, — снова потянулся к нему Азирафель.

— С ума сошел! — возмутился демон, перехватывая его руку. — Ты хочешь, чтобы на сияние твоей ангельской силы сбежались все легионы ада? На этой территории не должно быть ни одного ангела, и если они найдут тебя… — Кроули не закончил фразу, но в его взгляде читался страх. Азирафель понимал, что друг гораздо лучше представлял, что случится с ангелом, если он попадет в руки Ада еще до начала битвы.

— Нам нужно поскорее уйти отсюда, понимаешь, — постарался как можно мягче и убедительнее сказать Кроули. Азирафель продолжал с болью смотреть на него, понимая, что друг прав. Но внутри все буквально кричало, что нужно помочь, нужно залечить рану, потому что она опасна. А какое-то шестое ангельское чувство упорно нашептывало, что рана гораздо серьезней, чем кажется.

— Ангел, ты слышишь меня? — позвал Кроули и осторожно потряс Азирафеля за плечо, пытаясь привлечь его внимание.

Ангел моргнул и перевел взгляд с раненого бока на лицо Кроули, потом неуверенно кивнул.

— Ты прав, нужно уходить. Но куда?

— Я видел план предполагаемого сражения, когда Армагеддон обсуждался у нас внизу. Если я ничего не путаю, то буквально в паре километров отсюда должна пролегать граница между адским и ангельским войском. Необходимо отвести тебя туда. Там должно быть безопасно.

— Ты думаешь, что сейчас на Земле есть хоть одно место, где мы будем в безопасности? — горько спросил Азирафель, наблюдая, как демон непроизвольно морщится от неловкого движения при попытке встать. — По сути нам некуда бежать. Это конец света.

— Тебе, — упрямо произнес Кроули, — безопаснее будет на светлой стороне, — он рывком поднялся на ноги, потом наклонился, поднимая с пола меч. — Пошли, — и протянул грязную ладонь ангелу.

Тот, не колеблясь, принял ее и с трудом выпрямился, чуть пошатываясь от слабости. В затылке снова запульсировала боль, но Азирафель постарался не обращать на это внимания.

— Обещай, что если мы встретим по пути больницу или аптеку, ты позволишь мне хотя бы перевязать рану, — потребовал Азирафель.

Кроули удивленно посмотрел на него. На какое-то мгновение он задумался, видимо, взвешивая все за и против, но потом увидел решительность и непреклонность на лице ангела, вздохнул и коротко ответил:  
— Как скажешь.

***

Они медленно пробирались сквозь затянутое сероватой дымкой пространство. То тут, то там виднелись разрушенные здания, тлеющие останки искореженных машин, куски вывороченного вместе с фонарными столбами асфальта, черные изломанные силуэты сгоревших деревьев. Иногда встречались лужи запекшейся или засохшей крови, но трупов нигде не было видно.

Азирафель невольно задумался, как окружающий мир успел разительно измениться за столь короткое время. Точнее успел превратиться в воспоминание о мире, который когда-то был. Наверное, превращение было ужасающим, кровавым и болезненным. Может, и к лучшему, что он всего этого не видел, в отличие от Кроули, решительно шагающего рядом.

— Куда подевались люди? — негромко спросил Азирафель, с печалью смотря на окровавленную сумочку, лежащую у почерневшей упавшей вывески магазина.

— Лучше тебе не знать, — отозвался Кроули и крепче сжал меч в руке. — Смотри под ноги, тут провал, — и указал на глубокую дыру в земле, из которой поднимался зловонный дым.

Демон вообще старался держаться впереди Азирафеля хотя бы на полшага: первым заглядывал за угол, выясняя обстановку; мгновенно вскидывал оружие, если в тумане мерещилось какое-то движение; останавливался и придерживал ангела за локоть, если видел, что того начинало пошатывать.

— Мне кажется, что мы идем уже вечность. А ты обещал всего пару километров, — произнес Азирафель через некоторое время и устало привалился к теплой каменной стене. Он в очередной раз стер пот с лица, подозревая, что этим только сильнее размазал грязь. Капельки, стекающие по вискам, неприятно щекотали кожу. Хотелось убрать их навсегда, но в такой дикой духоте и жаре это было нереально. Приходилось мириться с положением дел.

— Мы идем не вечность, а всего двадцать минут, — устало усмехнулся Кроули и встал рядом с Азирафелем только после того, как проверил, не прячется ли случайно за ближайшей сгоревшей машиной демон, готовый напасть. Меч острием клинка неприятно чиркнул по асфальту.

Азирафель невольно засмотрелся на следы засохшей крови на руке Кроули, которая сжимала рукоять меча. Потом он перевел взгляд на бледное сосредоточенное лицо демона и тихо спросил:  
— Ты убил Хастура?

Кроули странно посмотрел на него, потом все-таки кивнул.

— А других демонов, что были с ним?

— Сам-то как думаешь?

— Думаю, что демонов не так легко убить, если под рукой нет святой воды.

— Нужно правильно выбирать оружие, — Кроули чуть приподнял меч, демонстрируя его ангелу. — Стандартный адский клинок. Сделан для убийства оккультных сущностей, — кривая усмешка появилась на губах. — И эфирных тоже.

— В аду сделали мечи, убивающие ангелов? — спросил Азирафель.

Кроули невольно отвел взгляд, когда ангел посмотрел на него с болью.

— Не думай, что в раю не сделали такие же.

— Я и не думал, — горько произнес Азирафель.

— Демоны — бывшие ангелы, так что… — протянул Кроули и попытался пожать плечами, но тут же охнул и чуть согнулся, хватаясь за бок.

— Мой дорогой, — тут же поддержал его за плечи Азирафель, помогая устоять на ногах. Он хотел спросить, как демон себя чувствует, но вопрос отпал сам собой, когда ангел почувствовал, как друг дрожит.

— Эта рана, — наконец осмелился спросить Азирафель, заглядывая в лицо Кроули и пытаясь поймать его взгляд. — Она именно от такого меча?

— Ангел, я не хочу об этом…

— Ответь, — решительно произнес Азирафель и чуть крепче сжал пальцы на плечах демона, хотя тот не собирался вырываться.

Кроули сглотнул и откинул голову, упираясь затылком в стену.

— Это был меч Вельзевула.

Азирафель вздрогнул, на мгновение представляя, как острый зазубренный клинок пронзает Кроули. А ведь рана могла оказаться смертельной, и, очнувшись, Азирафель нашел бы Кроули мертвым. От этих мыслей ангела замутило, и он прикрыл глаза, пытаясь справиться с приступом дурноты.

Горячая ладонь коснулась перепачканной щеки Азирафеля. Мягкое скользящее поглаживание у виска заставило открыть глаза. Кроули смотрел на него ласково и внимательно.

— Не думай о плохом, ангел. Мы выберемся из этой заварушки. В конце концов, должно же быть что-то после Армагеддона. Мы можем это выяснить. Вместе. Так что хватит отдыхать, пойдем дальше.

Рука исчезла со щеки Азирафеля, скользнула по плечу, прошлась ниже локтя и неуверенно сжала ладонь ангела. Азирафель тут же сжал пальцы в ответ, ощущая, как от прикосновений Кроули ему становится немного лучше. Словно появляется маленький шанс на то, что они действительно могут выбраться из всего этого.

— Пойдем?

Азирафель согласно кивнул и первым оттолкнулся от стены. Кроули тут же последовал за ним, так и не выпустив руку ангела из своей.

Какое-то время они шли молча, вглядываясь в окружающий их унылый пейзаж, который некогда был цветущим, зеленым пригородом Лондона. Внезапно Азирафелю показалось, что в серой пелене мелькнула вывеска с красным крестом. Он тут же повернул туда, потянув за собой Кроули.

— Я, кажется, видел там аптеку.

— Ангел, ну зачем, — попытался остановить его Кроули. — Мы попусту тратим время.

— Не спорь, — сурово отрезал Азирафель. — Нужно хотя бы нормально обработать рану, если сейчас не можем ее исцелить. Не хочу, чтобы ты истек кровью, — эти слова показались ангелу достаточно убедительными, чтобы Кроули к ним прислушался.

Демон неопределенно хмыкнул, но все же покорно пошел вслед за ним к неясным очертаниям небольшого здания, виднеющегося впереди.

К несказанной радости Азирафеля это действительно оказалась аптека. И хоть все стекла в ней были выбиты, а внутри валялись куски обвалившегося потолка, большинство ящиков с лекарствами уцелели. После непродолжительных поисков ангелу удалось найти стерильные бинты, вату, антисептик и болеутоляющее. Последнее вряд ли сильно бы помогло, но Азирафель громко объявил, что хуже от таблеток точно не будет. Кроули отказался комментировать его слова и просто выпил лекарство с таким видом, будто бы это чистый яд.

— Тебе лучше сесть, — заботливо предложил Азирафель, аккуратно раскладывая на прилавке около кассы свои находки.

Кроули недоверчиво покосился на единственный сломанный стул и решительно смел мелкий мусор и разбитые склянки с аптекарской стойки, после чего оттолкнулся от пола и не без труда уселся, морщась от боли в боку. Азирафель осуждающе посмотрел на его маневр.

— Так тебе будет удобнее, — попытался оправдаться Кроули. — Не придется наклоняться.

— Это нетрудно.

— Сказал тот, у кого кружится голова с тех пор, как наступил конец света, — попытался пошутить демон, но Азирафель не оценил юмора.

Тяжело вздохнул и попросил:  
— Сними рубашку.

— Было бы приятнее услышать это в другой обстановке, — пробормотал себе под нос Кроули, но все же начал расстегивать пуговицы. — А это еще зачем? — удивился он, увидев, как Азирафель надевает стерильные больничные перчатки, найденные недалеко от кассы.

— Чтобы не занести инфекцию, — пояснил ангел.

Кроули бросил грязную рубашку поверх лежащего рядом на стойке меча и изумленно приподнял брови:  
— Ты шутишь, что ли? Посмотри на тряпку, которой я перетянул рану, — и выразительно ткнул на свой бок. — Я подобрал ее на улице. О каких мерах предосторожности может идти речь?

— И я не одобряю подобного пренебрежительного отношения к себе и санитарным нормам, — ответил Азирафель, осторожно развязывая пропитанную кровью повязку.

— Извини, было не до того. Я пытался не истечь кровью, — съязвил Кроули.

На лице ангела тут же появилось виноватое выражение. Его рука замерла, а края тряпки упали на стойку.

— Я не это имел в виду. Прости.

— Забудь, — отмахнулся Кроули. — Давай закончим со всем этим побыстрее. Нужно торопиться.

— Тогда постарайся не дергаться, — попросил Азирафель. Он чуть сильнее потянул ткань, чувствуя, как неохотно она отходит от раны. Кроули зашипел от боли и прикусил губу, но не отстранился ни на миллиметр.

— Знаешь, все это напомнило мне Вторую мировую. Разрушенные здания, пожары, полевые госпитали, — Азирафель попытался отвлечь Кроули разговором, чтобы тот поменьше обращал внимание на боль в боку. — Даже ты как-то раз помогал лечить пострадавших от взрыва людей.

— С подачи одного надоедливого ангела, — пробурчал бледный Кроули и криво улыбнулся. — Ты тогда почти не вылазил из Лондона. И постоянно помогал в госпиталях. Даже бомбежки не заставили тебя сменить место жительства.

— Но ведь и ты почти каждый вечер заходил ко мне на чай, — улыбнулся Азирафель, вспоминая, как друг частенько заглядывал в книжный. И хоть времена тогда были мрачные, они с Кроули сблизились еще больше.

— А должен был торчать в центральной Европе поближе к рейху, — сквозь зубы процедил демон, сдерживая стон, когда Азирафель чуть сильнее потянул прилипшую к коже повязку. — Вместо этого отводил бомбы от больниц и детских домов.

Азирафель нежно посмотрел на Кроули:  
— Я всегда знал, что глубоко внутри ты…

— Ой, да заткнись уже, — наигранно простонал Кроули и резко выдохнул, сдерживаясь, чтобы не отпрянуть от рук ангела. — Ты помнишь, сколько я писал объяснительных еще со времен короля Артура. Проваленное искушение там, неудавшееся совращение здесь, маленькая победа добра вместо зла. Моими отчетами можно было бы заполнить Александрийскую библиотеку.

— Признайся, тебе просто хочется поныть, — слегка подразнил его Азирафель. — Лично я всегда старался исполнять нашу Договоренность, как ты подметил, со времен короля Артура.

Кроули запрокинул голову, посмотрел в потолок и неохотно ответил:  
— Ты представить себе не можешь, ангел, как сложно тысячелетиями находиться рядом с тобой и не… и не научиться быть… Ох, ангел, не заставляй меня говорить это! Просто иногда я лажал и точка, а потом писал гребанные объяснительные. Ты это и сам прекрасно знаешь

— Конечно, знаю. Но лучше объяснительные, чем наказание от ада, — глухо произнес Азирафель, пристально смотря на друга. В его идеальной памяти навсегда осталось воспоминание, как однажды у Кроули были неприятности с руководством, из-за чего они не виделись почти восемьдесят лет. И это были самые унылые годы для ангела, проведенные в девятнадцатом веке.

— Если сравнивать, то конечно, — попытался как можно легкомысленнее ответить Кроули, а потом добавил, видимо, чтобы повеселить Азирафеля. — Знаешь, после искушения в Эдеме внизу поговаривали, что мне доверят Антихриста. Но не сложилось. Я оказался слишком хорош для этой работы, — потом попытался скорчить недовольное лицо, имитируя возмущение. — В итоге Антихриста доставлял Лигур, один из князей ада.

Азирафель попытался улыбнуться, но не смог. Они часто шутили на тему, что было бы, если бы Кроули доверили Антихриста. Ангел всегда смеялся и говорил, что из демона получится первоклассная английская няня. Но сейчас он сказал только тихое:  
— Мне жаль.

— Не бери в голову, ангел. Ты думаешь, что мне бы хотелось возиться с ребенком Сатаны. Тоже мне привилегия, — скривился Кроули.

Ангел сделал вид, что не слышит разочарования в его голосе. Возможно, сейчас они подумали об одном и том же. Что если бы Кроули доверили Антихриста, тогда у них была бы фора. И, возможно, они смогли бы повлиять на ребенка, избежав такого ужасного исхода.

Наконец, грязная повязка невнятной кучей упала на пол, Азирафель обратил все свое внимание на рану. Она выглядела гораздо хуже, чем он предполагал. Края были неровные, покрасневшие, вздувшиеся от воспаления, как и кожа на несколько сантиметров вокруг. Кровь, не останавливаясь, сочилась из вспоротого бока, ярко-алыми полосами расчерчивая грязную кожу. Кое-где она засохла и превратилась в черные слипшиеся сгустки.

— Глубокая рана, — не скрывая беспокойства в голосе, произнес Азирафель. — Лучше было бы зашить.

Кроули отрицательно покачал головой.

— Сколько раз повторять, нет времени, ангел. Просто перебинтуй и уходим.

— Но, Кроули, это опасно. Твое человеческое воплощение может не пережить такую потерю крови, а сейчас вряд ли кто-то в аду выдаст тебе новое тело, — Азирафель засуетился, оглядываясь по сторонам. — Я попробую найти набор для оказания первой помощи. Возможно, там будет игла для сшивания ран.

Но не успел он сделать и шага, как рука демона перехватила его, возвращая на место.

— Не глупи, Азирафель, — понизив голос, прошипел Кроули. — Ты впустую тратиш-ш-ш-шь наше время.

Азирафель попытался вырваться, но Кроули держал крепко. К тому же, если бы Азирафель дернул сильнее, то демон мог свалится со стойки. А этого ему бы точно не хотелось.

Золотые глаза блеснули в опасной близости, Азирафель почувствовал жар, исходящий от кожи Кроули. Слова, которые произнес знакомый вкрадчивый голос, не сразу дошли до обеспокоенного ангела.

— Меч Вельзевула повреждает не только человеческую оболочку, но и саму суть оккультного… эфирного… любого существа.

— Что? — пораженно моргнул Азирафель.

А потом ужасающий смысл слов обрушился на него.

— То есть Вельзевул нанес рану твоей демонической сущности? — прошептал побледневший Азирафель. Его резко бросило в холод, несмотря на страшную духоту, царившую в аптеке и на улице.

— Именно поэтому ты не можешь себя исцелить? Твоя сила утекает словно кровь из раны?

— Какое точное сравнение, — слабо усмехнулся Кроули и отодвинулся от Азирафеля, отпуская его. — Теперь понимаешь, ангел, что твои старания, хоть и льстят мне, но абсолютно бесполезны. Даже если ты зашьешь рану и предотвратишь гибель тела, то это никак не исправит того, что моя магия вместе с энергией медленно покидают меня.

— Но если я исцелю тебя на незримом пласте существования после того, как остановлю кровь, это поможет? — с надеждой спросил Азирафель, слыша, как жалко звучит его вопрос. Вместо того, чтобы поддержать Кроули, вселить в него немного надежды, он испугался. По-настоящему. Потому что отчаянно не хотел терять друга. Не хотел терять единственное существо, которым так дорожил, которое так любил.

Лицо Кроули смягчилось. Он оперся на руки, чуть откидываясь назад и подставляя свой раненый бок под руки Азирафеля.

— Конечно, поможет, ангел. А сейчас займись делом, раз тебе спокойнее от того, что моя рана обработана и перебинтована.

Азирафель хотел сказать, что он готов наплевать на то, что его могут обнаружить другие демоны, и готов попробовать исцелить Кроули прямо здесь и сейчас, чтобы облегчить его боль. Но вгляделся в измученное, бледное, перепачканное лицо друга и молча кивнул, принимаясь за работу. Азирафель не хотел рисковать жизнью Кроули, которого наверняка убили бы, если бы застали тут вместе с представителем Небес.

Очистить рану от засохшей крови оказалось не так просто, и уже через пять минут около Азирафеля лежала порядочная кучка использованной ваты. На некоторые участки кожи приходилось сильно надавливать, чтобы избавиться от прилипшей грязи, тогда новая кровь тут же выступала из раны. Хорошо, что Азирафель сразу позаботился об изготовлении тампонов, чтобы хоть как-то приостановить кровотечение. Короткие, рваные вдохи и выдохи, которые издавал Кроули при каждом прикосновении ангела, не облегчали работу. Но Азирафель все-таки старался не отвлекаться, повторяя себе, что чем скорее он закончит, тем будет лучше. Это все до ужаса напомнило ему о временах Первой и Второй мировой войны, когда он часто работал в госпиталях волонтером, помогая солдатам, пострадавшим в боях. Но даже тогда ему не было так страшно, как теперь, когда Кроули дрожал под его руками, стараясь сдержать боль и не двигаться. Надо было отдать ему должное, у демона пугающе хорошо получалось.

Когда Азирафель, наконец-то, закончил перевязку и закрепил бинт, он в первый раз за последние минут двадцать посмотрел на Кроули. Тот сидел все так же откинувшись на руки и запрокинув голову. Его грудь тяжело вздымалась, а на коже выступил пот.

— Я закончил, — негромко произнес ангел. Кроули медленно пришел в движение: опустил голову и открыл глаза, попытавшись выпрямиться, но его тут же повело в сторону, и Азирафель поспешил придержать его, позволяя демону ухватить за край стойки.

— Поможешь спуститься? — хрипло спросил Кроули.

— Тебе нужно немного передохнуть.

Кроули проигнорировал его слова и начал неуклюже сползать со стойки. Азирафель поспешно перехватил демона и положил его ладони себе на плечи, после чего бережно приподнял. Кроули неловко спустился в объятия Азирафеля и прислонился виском к виску ангела.

— Отвратительный выдался денек, — прокомментировал Кроули и чуть не упал, попытавшись сделать шаг в сторону. Хорошо, что Азирафель и не думал его отпускать. Только поэтому демон не оказался на полу, лежащим на куче осколков.

Совместно они надели на Кроули его испорченную рубашку за неимением другой. Азирафель скрупулезно застегнул все пуговицы одной рукой, второй придерживая друга чуть повыше талии, чтобы не потревожить рану.

Кроули с трудом стащил меч со стойки и попытался пойти к выходу, но Азирафель был начеку и легко остановил его порыв:  
— Почему ты не хочешь чуть-чуть передохнуть? Я же вижу, что тебе плохо.

— Все в порядке, ангел. Я в норме, — попытался возразить Кроули, но его так сильно трясло, что это было просто глупо отрицать. Он недовольно дернул правым плечом.

— Ладно, может и нет. Но у нас просто нет времени на отдых. Чем быстрее доберемся до стороны Небес, тем скорее ты сможешь использовать свою магию. От этого все будут в выигрыше.

— Ты конечно прав, но… — Азирафель остановил сам себя, заставляя принять слова Кроули. — Позволь я хотя бы помогу тебе идти? — мягко произнес он, закидывая одну руку демона себе на плечо.

— Ты сам не в лучшей форме.

— Ты выигрываешь, — грустно улыбнулся Азирафель. Кажется, Кроули не нашелся что возразить, поэтому просто коротко кивнул, и они начали продвигаться к выходу из аптеки.

***

Идти становилось все тяжелее и тяжелее. Азирафель чувствовал, как Кроули сильнее наваливается на его плечо, как замедляет шаг, как пытается скрыть дрожь и неосознанно тянется к боку, когда каким-нибудь неосторожным движением тревожит рану.

Вокруг по-прежнему был лишь серый туман, разрушенные дома, горы металлолома и пугающая давящая тишина. Азирафель всегда знал, что ад — это неуютное, страшное место, но только сейчас стал понимать масштабы той безысходности и уныния, что царили в преисподней. Кроули поначалу отпускал шуточки на тему “теперь на Земле почти как дома” или “вот эта куча мусора точно должна была стать памятником Сатане в полный рост”, но потом затих и лишь тяжело дышал. Это был плохой знак.

— Мне показалось или там мелькнул свет, — неожиданно произнес Кроули и указал куда-то между двухэтажных домов в конце улицы. Азирафель хотел ответить, что в этой темноте, освещаемой лишь тусклым красным заревом, которое исходило из многочисленных трещин в земле, он успел забыть, что свет вообще существует, но тут сам заметил небольшой проблеск.

— Неужели мы дошли, — выдохнул ангел. Внутри словно что-то встрепенулось, окрыляя и придавая сил. Близость рая ощущалась как легкая щекотка внутри ангельского естества.

— Кажется, мы приближаемся к границе территории ада, — голос Кроули прозвучал гораздо веселее. Видимо и на него давила темнота, покрывшая Землю, и незначительный проблеск света впереди воодушевлял.

Они с удвоенным энтузиазмом зашагали туда, где мелькал край голубого безоблачного неба. С каждым шагом Азирафель чувствовал, что приближается к раю. Он ощущал энергию ангелов, что просачивалась за границу, ощущал свет и тепло, легкое дуновение свежего воздуха, который с трудом пробивался через запах гари.

Яркий свет ослепил их, когда они поднялись на небольшой холм. Проморгавшись Азирафель изумленно замер. Раскинувшаяся перед ними картина выглядела слишком нереалистично, словно гравюра средневекового художника, что перенес на бумагу свои фантазии об Армагеддоне.

Впереди, куда хватало взгляда, расстилались идеально зеленые холмы и луга. Трава была настолько яркая и свежая, что не верилось, что она настоящая. Над всем этим безбрежным великолепием зеленого раскинулось голубое бесконечное небо. Свет лился сверху, хотя солнца нигде видно не было. Казалось, что теперь есть только два цвета: голубой и зеленый. Все это резко контрастировало с темным, пыльным пейзажем, что расстилался по другую сторону от границы. Словно кто-то провел черту, чтобы разделить два мира, которые никогда не могут объединиться. Они всегда будут по разные стороны. Слишком непохожи, слишком враждебны по отношению друг к другу.

Азирафель так бы завороженно и пялился на это, если бы Кроули, стоявший рядом, не прокашлялся и не сказал:  
— Это, конечно, все замечательно. Но поправь меня, ангел, разве там дальше не должна была располагаться трасса до Манчестера?

И только тут Азирафель осознал, что на территории, где обосновался Рай, нет и следа присутствия людей. И если на стороне ада, через которую они пробирались, остались разрушенные дома, магазины, машины, разбросанные вещи, то луг, залитый светом, был настолько девственно чист, что не вызывало сомнений, по нему не ступала нога человека.

— Господи, что они наделали? — ужаснулся Азирафель, прижимая ладонь ко рту. — Они же не могли… Не могли всех…

Кроули ободряюще сжал руку друга и как можно мягче произнес:  
— Просто не думай об этом, Азирафель. Не надо. Апокалипсис — мерзкая штука. В этой битве не щадят никого. Лучше пойдем, отведем тебя на сторону света, — и настойчиво потянул ангела вперед.

Азирафель пошел неохотно, каждый шаг давался с трудом, будто воздух сопротивлялся, удерживал его на стороне ада. И чем ближе они подходили к светлой стороне, тем отчетливее ангел понимал, что она ничем не отличается от той, на которой они находятся сейчас. И когда до границы оставалось буквально пара шагов, Азирафель остановился как вкопанный.

— Не время тормозить, ангел, — прошипел Кроули, обеспокоенно оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Я не хочу туда, — негромко, но решительно ответил Азирафель и поднял ясный взгляд голубых глаза на демона.

— Ты бредешь!

— Нет, мой дорогой, — ласково произнес Азирафель и положил ладонь на перепачканную в саже щеку Кроули. — Я не чувствую ничего общего с этим светом. Не чувствую ничего общего с Небесами, — на мгновение он прикрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул как ныряльщик перед затяжным погружением. — Это не моя сторона. Больше нет.

— Ангел, что ты несешь? — испуганно уставился на него Кроули. — Ты с ума сошел?

— Все оказалось так просто, Кроули, — светло улыбнулся ему ангел. — Странно, что я раньше не понимал.

— Что? — вконец растерялся демон. Он беспомощно переводил взгляд с зеленой травы на Азирафеля, потом на свою руку, зажатую между ладоней ангела.

— Нет никаких сторон. Есть только наша сторона, мой дорогой. Почему мы не поняли этого раньше? — Азирафель задумчиво погладил руку Кроули. — С самого начала было именно так, а мы не осознавали этого. Смешно правда?

— Совсем не смешно, — наконец Кроули очнулся, освобождая руку из ладоней Азирафеля. — Если ты сейчас же не пойдешь на сторону Рая, я потащу тебя туда силой!

— Я могу вылечить тебя и здесь, — улыбнулся Азирафель и поднес кончики пальцев к раненому боку, распространяя целительную магию, сживляя ткани и останавливая кровотечение. Это оказалось так легко и приятно. Глупо было откладывать лечение. Плевать он хотел на все легионы ада, главное было помочь другу, облегчить его боль. Почему эта мысль не пришла в голову раньше? Кроули так умело приводил аргументы, убеждал, противился лечению и все потому, что хотел защитить Азирафеля. И Азирафель просто принимал это. Какой позор для ангела! Демон оказался заботливее и добрее него.

— Остановись!

Кроули резко ударил по запястью Азирафеля. Тот охнул и отдернул руку, непонимающе глядя на друга. Ведь все шло хорошо, и рана почти закрылась, во всяком случае в физическом плане.

— Что ты наделал, глупый ангел, — обреченно прошептал Кроули.

По темной стороне словно бы пронесся порыв горячего ветра, поднимая вверх пепел и пыль. Вслед за ним разнесся душераздирающий вопль, сменившийся рыком. Темнота осветилась красно-оранжевым заревом.

Азирафель схватился за грудь и закашлялся, сгибаясь, сделал попытку вдохнуть хоть немного воздуха. Когда поднявшаяся пыль немного улеглась, он с ужасом увидел, как в нескольких метрах от них и от границы стоят адские легионы. Демоны с оружием, в полной боевой амуниции, с распростертыми черными крыльями.

— Они пришли. Они почувствовали твою магию, — хрипло произнес Кроули, делая шаг вперед, пытаясь закрыть Азирафеля от взглядов армии ада. Черные крылья взметнулись над ним. Они казались ярче, чем у остальных демонов. Такие красивые угольно-черные с синим отливом. Азирафелю всегда нравились эти крылья!

Со стороны рая затрубил горн, Азирафель поспешно обернулся. На зеленой траве в сияющих золотых доспехаха выстроились его братья и сестры. Все с оружием в руках, с белоснежными крыльями за спиной и без тени сомнения в глазах. Видимо, ангелы почувствовали, что Ад стягивает свои силы к границе и пришли принять бой. Вперед выступил Михаил и занес копье. Со стороны ада послышался оглушительный скрежет. Азирафель вскинул руку, как будто это могло остановить архангела и не дать ему развязать бой.

Копье взметнулось вверх, золотой молнией пронеслось через лазурно-голубое небо и, разрезав мрак ада, воткнулось у ног Люцифера. Демоны взревели и бросились вперед по легкому мановению руки Владыки.

Тут же Кроули сорвался с места и с силой толкнул Азирафеля, убирая с пути армии ада. Тот буквально влетел на сторону рая, приземлившись животом на мягкую траву. Не успел он прийти в себя, как воздух взорвался криками и звоном оружия. По земле пробежала дрожь и холодный порыв ветра обжег кожу.

Быстро вскочив на ноги, Азирафель попытался сориентироваться в происходящем. Над головой хлопая белоснежными крыльями неслись ангелы с мечами и копьями в руках. Они бесстрашно сталкивались с демонами, которые мчались им на встречу, создавая неразбериху в небе. Слышалось лязганье металла и раскатистые звуки горна. Внизу, на границе света и тьмы шел кровопролитный бой. Ангелы пытались теснить демонов на их территорию, те старались проскользнуть на зеленую траву. Все несли потери. Отчетливо пахло кровью и раскаленным металлом.

Постепенно четкая граница стала размываться. И все чаще на темной стороне мелькали бело-золотые доспехи, а на светлой становилось все больше черных теней.

Одна из таких теней метнулась к Азирафелю, который застыл, наблюдая за безумием творящимся вокруг. Вороненая сталь особенно зловеще мелькнула на фоне голубого неба. Азирафель поспешно вскинул руку, ставя магический барьер между собой и нападавшим. Клинок ударился о невидимую преграду, демон гневно зарычал и замахнулся сильнее, чтобы попробовать пробить импровизированный щит. Но в последний момент он дрогнул, его грудь раскрылась словно бутон цветка, оружие выпало из руки, а на траву хлынуло красное. Позади демона стоял ангел с окровавленным мечом.

— Где твой меч, брат? — громко выкрикнул ангел.

— Меч? — ошарашенно переспросил Азирафель, не сводя взгляда с бедняги, которому только что вспороли грудь, и теперь его пустая человеческая оболочка искореженной валялась на земле. Это все было неправильно. Никто не должен был умирать в этой глупой битве: ни ангелы, ни демоны, ни люди.

— Вот держи, — голос раздался совсем близко. И Азирафель поспешно отступил. Но другой ангел всего лишь протягивал ему кинжал с белоснежным лезвием и золотистой рукоятью.

— Это поможет в битве, брат, — затуманенные сражением голубые глаза взглянули на Азирафеля. — Готовься, скоро мы проведем общую атаку. Михаил уже призывал всех воинов открыть доступ к источнику их силы. Он возьмет у каждого и вложит в сокрушительный удар. Мы победим!

Холодная рукоять кинжала легла в ладонь Азирафеля. Прежде чем он успел что-то ответить, ангел взмыл вверх. Его светлый силуэт решительно устремился к границе с адом и пропал темноте.

— Общая атака, — пробормотал Азирафель и сжал кинжал. — Михаил все-таки решился.

Невидимый щит снова возник перед ним, и Азирафель начал пробираться вперед, молясь только о том, чтобы найти Кроули до того, как начнется массированная ангельская атака. Вокруг мелькали размытые бело-золотые фигуры. Ангелы шли в наступление, не останавливаясь не перед чем. Земля сотрясалась мелкой дрожью все чаще. Впереди расстилалась непроглядная ненасытная тьма, которую ангелы хотели уничтожить.

Еще пара демонов попытались напасть, но щит Азирафеля успешно справлялся с ними. Потом они отвлекались на других ангелов, которые были совсем не прочь сразиться. Азирафелю в отличие от собратьев очень не хотелось применять оружие, которое ему вручили, но и выбросить его было бы глупо.

— Кроули! — закричал Азирафель, пытаясь пробиться сквозь шум битвы. — Кроули, где ты?

Но сколько бы Азирафель не вглядывался в темноту, не мог различить знакомого силуэта. “Только бы он был в порядке. Пожалуйста, Господи, пусть он будет в порядке”, — про себе повторял ангел.

Он уже собирался проскользнуть на сторону ада, рискуя оказаться в окружении, когда почувствовал странное тянущее чувство в груди. Пришлось резко остановиться, потому что магический щит дрогнул. Азирафель отчетливо ощутил, как силы словно вытягивают из него.

— О нет, — простонал ангел, обессиленно опускаясь на колени. Кинжал выпал из ослабевших пальцев. — Михаил и другие архангелы начали сбор энергии.

Перед глазами поплыло. Внезапно внутри все словно скрутило в тугой жгут, и Азирафель охнул, а потом магия рванулась наружу, покидая тело и оставляя его обессиленным. Слабость разлилась по мышцам. Вдалеке раздался оглушительный грохот, потом сверкнула вспышка, после нее последовал протяжный вой, полный боли и гнева. Кажется, план Михаила не остался тайной для Люцифера. Вряд ли тот собирался оставаться в долгу.

Азирафель с трудом сглотнул и постарался отползти в сторону. Бой явно продолжался. Видимо, не все ангелы остались без энергии или же они вовремя успели поставить блок, чтобы сохранить силы для сражения. Размытые светлые и темные пятна метались из стороны в сторону, схлестываясь в жесточайшей схватке. Кровь окрашивала зеленую траву в ярко-красный.

“Просто вставай”, — приказал себе Азирафель. В теле по-прежнему ощущалась слабость, зрение оставалось нечетким. Но возможно впервые за долгую жизнь ему не хотелось видеть происходящее вокруг. Не хотелось видеть искаженные гневом лица братьев и сестер, обезображенные ненавистью, перепачканные кровью. Их оружие, без колебаний рассекающее тела демонов, развоплощающее их навсегда. Демоны, конечно, были ничем не лучше. Они наслаждались болью и кровью врагов, ужасами сражения. Они мстили за тысячелетия отчаяния, страданий и одиночества в аду. Они несли смерть с упоением, осознавая, что каждый убитый ангел исчезает из реальности навечно.

Азирафель сделал усилие, собирая остатки магии внутри себя, и поднялся на ноги, чуть пошатываясь. На периферии зрения мелькнули знакомые угольно-черные крылья. Трава окрасилась кровью у самых ног. Азирафель поспешно обернулся. Буквально в паре метрах от него над трупом только что убитого демона стоял Кроули с мечом Хастура в руках. Он выглядел еще более замученным и грязным, чем прежде. Вся его одежда была залита кровью, от переносицы через всю левую щеку шел глубокий свежий порез, а от рубашки остались одни лохмотья, сквозь них можно было разглядеть пропитанный кровью бинт, который Азирафель накладывал… когда? Казалось, вечность назад.

Желтые глаза остановились на лице Азирафеля и в них отчетливо читалось облегчение от того, что он видит ангела живым и невредимым. Кроули, не глядя, вскинул меч, точным ударом распарывая горло демона, который нацелил топор на безоружного Азирафеля. Кровь брызнула в разные стороны, попадая на траву, крылья и плечо Кроули. Он казалось даже не заметил этого, с силой оттолкнулся от земли, делая взмах крыльями, и стремительно преодолел пространство, разделяющее его и Азирафеля.

— Изыди, порождение тьмы! — раздался крик за спиной Кроули. Азирафель, не задумываясь кинулся вперед, выпуская и раскидывая свои крылья, чтобы преградить дорогу и защитить друга от занесенного золотистого копья. Небесный воин удивленно замер, уставившись на белоснежные крылья. Этой заминки вполне хватило для того, чтобы меч Кроули стремительно вошел в грудь ангела.

— Сдохни уже, — процедил Кроули и повернул рукоять меча. Ангел захрипел и выронил копье, а потом и сам стал заваливаться вбок.

— Кроули, — глухо позвал Азирафель. Он не понимал, от чего ему сейчас было хуже: от того, что лучший друг на его глазах хладнокровно убил ангела, или от того, что этот самый ангел чуть не пронзил Кроули копьем.

— Я здесь, Азирафель, все в порядке, — сдавленно ответил Кроули и решительно выдернул меч из поверженного врага. — Хорошо, что ты жив. Ты не ранен? — слабая улыбка появилась на лице демона, но быстро пропала, когда он закашлялся. На губах выступила кровь, Кроули стер ее быстрым уверенным движением.

— Нет, я не ранен, — с трудом выдавил Азирафель. — Но ты…

Он не успел договорить, как Кроули подался вперед и обнял его за плечи, притягивая к себе, заставляя прижаться щекой к рыжему виску. Над ними взметнулись угольно-черные крылья, закрывая Азирафеля, укутывая словно в кокон.

— Что ты делаешь? — прошептал Азирафель, цепляясь пальцами за спину Кроули, прижимаясь еще ближе, чтобы чувствовать, как тяжело поднимается и опускается его грудь.

— Мы не смогли защитить Землю, — глухо отозвался Кроули. — Люцифер забрал большую часть сил демонов для решающей атаки. Но будь я еще раз проклят, если не смогу защитить тебя.

— Мой дорогой… — начал Азирафель, чувствуя как защипало в глазах и как перехватило дыхание.

— Молчи, ангел, иначе ты снова скажешь, что во мне есть что-то хорошее, — с горечью сказал Кроули. — А я все-таки демон. Во мне нет ничего хорошего.

— Не правда, — выдохнул Азирафель.

— Закрой глаза. Я попробую использовать остатки своей магии, чтобы скрыть нас с поля боя. Надеюсь, что все скоро закончится.

— Но, Кроули…

— Умоляю тебя, не спорь.

Голос Кроули был такой нежный и такой успокаивающий, что веки Азирафеля дрогнули, и глаза закрылись. Может, это тоже было действием его демонической магии?

Звуки доносились до Азирафеля как сквозь толщу воды: крики боли, стоны умирающих, боевые кличи ангелов и рычание разгоряченных боем демонов. Все казалось далеким, нереальным, лишь стук сердца Кроули и магическое тепло, исходящее от его крыльев, имели значение.

Потом на мгновение все смолкло, словно кто-то выключил звук, словно Апокалипсис поставили на паузу. В этой тишине было что-то жуткое. От нее все внутри замирало. Ощущение, что все живое конечно, и мир скоро исчезнет, неприятно кольнуло сердце.

Руки Кроули сильнее сжали Азирафеля. Горячие сухие губы ткнулись в ухо ангела и прошептали:

— Я люблю тебя, Азирафель.

Азирафель вздрогнул, распахнул глаза и попытался отстраниться, чтобы посмотреть на Кроули. Внутри бушевала буря эмоций, которые ангел не мог облечь в слова прямо сейчас. Но ему жизненно необходимо было увидеть друга, увидеть золотистые глаза совсем рядом и, возможно, попросить его повторить последнюю фразу.

Но он не успел. Люцифер и Михаил начали атаку одновременно. Все вокруг взорвалось ослепительно белой вспышкой, которая мгновенно стирала все живое с лица Земли. Ангелы и демоны, свет и тьма, небо и земля — все тонуло в этой вспышке. Азирафель закричал. Вся его ангельская суть словно сгорала в беспощадном, смертоносном пламени. Мир померк. Последнее, что Азирафель еще смог ощутить — это легкое прикосновение крыльев Кроули. После чего пала тьма.

***

Звон в ушах доставлял опредленный дискомфорт, но был вполне терпимым по сравнению с тяжестью, которая давила на грудь и не давала нормально вздохнуть. В темноте под закрытыми веками все еще расцветали невыносимо белые вспышки, от чего нестерпимо хотелось открыть глаза. В конце концов, Азирафель не выдержал этой световой чехарды и приподнял отяжелевшие веки. Он ожидал, что сейчас со всех сторон хлынет яркий свет, такой же жгучий и ослепительный как был, но ничего подобного не произошло.

Звон в ушах стих, а ему на смену пришел еле уловимый свист ветра и шорох сухой травы. Над головой плыли тяжелые облака, которые постепенно перетекали в темные дождевые тучи. За ними по всей видимости пряталось солнце. Его тусклый свет с трудом пробивался к земле, но все же в редких просветах еще виднелось голубое небо.

Азирафель какое-то время лежал на спине и бездумно смотрел вверх, пытаясь хоть как-то осознать, что произошло, где он находится и почему так трудно дышать полной грудью. В памяти осталась только боль, которую несло белое пламя. Подобное должно было выжечь его сущность дотла, но Азирафель по какой-то причине был все еще жив. Он неуверенно пошевелился и ощутил, что на нем что-то лежит. С трудом подняв руку, ангел потянулся к своей груди и наткнулся на мягкие перья. Осторожно провел по ним кончиками пальцев. Это дарило странный покой и умиротворение. Наконец, Азирафель отважился и приподнял голову, чтобы увидеть угольно-черное крыло и копну рыжих волос. Кроули? Имя, возникшее в голове, словно заставило ослепительную вспышку отступить, очищая разум и возвращая воспоминания. Тут же возникли яркие образы: книжный магазин и черный Бентли, столик в Рице и скамейка в парке, солнечные очки и золотистые змеиные глаза, бокал вина и рукопожатие, падающие небеса и лежащий в руинах пригород Лондона, армия ада и армия рая, кровь и пепел, угольно-черные крылья и изорванная в клочья рубашка. Вслед за образами пришли слова. Точнее всего четыре слова, сказанные голосом, который звучал для ангела больше шести тысяч лет: “Я люблю тебя, Азирафель”.

— Кроули! — взволновано позвал Азирафель и неуклюже попытался столкнуть демона с себя. — Кроули, очнись!

Но ответа не последовало. Азирафель чуть поднапрягся и все же смог выползти из-под неподвижного друга. Под ладонями ломалась, хрустела пожелтевшая трава, которая еще недавно была ярко-зеленой. Земля была теплой и сухой, неприятно царапала кожу.

Неподвижность Кроули заставляла внутри все сжиматься от страха и плохого предчувствия. Азирафель пошатываясь подполз к демону и, напрягая все оставшиеся силы, как можно аккуратнее перевернул его на спину, чтобы уложить головой на свои колени.

— Кроули, мой дорогой, очнись, — снова тихо позвал Азирафель и дрожащими пальцами прикоснулся к грязной щеке. Она оказалась пугающе холодной. Азирафель на мгновение задохнулся, зажмуривая глаза и пытаясь справиться с всепоглощающим ужасом, который поднимался изнутри.

— Пожалуйста, Кроули, открой глаза, — срывающимся голосом попросил ангел, судорожно поглаживая щеку демона, пытаясь очистить ее от грязи, словно это могло хоть как-то помочь и что-то исправить. — Кроули, умоляю… Кроули. Ты же не мог… не мог… — последнее слово растворилось во всхлипе.

Азирафель опустил голову, крепко сжимая в руках то, что когда-то было модной, дизайнерской рубашкой. Тело сотрясалось от горьких рыданий, грудь разрывало от невосполнимой утраты. Все происходящее было таким неправильным, таким болезненным и пугающе реальным, что хотелось завыть от безысходности. Но Азирафелю просто не хватало на это дыхания. Поэтому ему оставалось только бессвязно бормотать какие-то запоздавшие на целую жизнь признания и плакать: мучительно и безнадежно, ощущая, что никакие слезы не смогут вернуть то, что он потерял.

Сказать, сколько прошло времени, Азирафель не смог бы. Он был абсолютно не способен следить за происходящим вокруг. Его мир внезапно сжался до маленькой болезненной точки внутри, которая медленно превращалась в ненасытную черную дыру, засасывающую в себя время, пространство и его самого. Слезы то прекращались, то с удвоенной силой текли из глаз. Слова, вылетающие изо рта, звучали то как неистовые молитвы, то как страшные проклятия. В конце концов, Азирафель совсем выбился из сил и просто застыл, обхватив тело Кроули руками, уставившись бессмысленным взглядом в даль.

На горизонте все так же плыли свинцовые тучи, почти касавшиеся земли, но так и не превращающиеся в грозу. Трава все так же тихо шуршала под легкими порывами ветра, а вокруг не было ничего и никого. Ни трупов демонов и ангелов, ни оружия, оставшегося после битвы, ни руин города, ни деревьев, ни птиц — ничего. В воздухе больше не витал запах крови и гари, не было сладковатой вони разложения и гнили. Только бескрайние холмы, покрытые пожухлой, мертвой травой и небо, затянутое предгрозовыми облаками. Все это выглядело как застывшая диорама в музее искусств. Никаких изменений, незыблемый покой и неподвижность. Поэтому Азирафель не сразу обратил внимание на темный силуэт, появившийся на горизонте. Постепенно можно было различить женщину с короткими светлыми волосами, которая уверенно шагала по хрустящей траве. Звук ломающихся стеблей казался оглушительным в странном онемевшем мире. Именно этот звук вывел Азирафеля из оцепенения и заставил посмотреть на фигуру, которая, судя по всему, приближалась к нему.

Женщина словно почувствовала, что на нее наконец-то обратили внимание, улыбнулась и слегка ускорила шаг. Она выглядела так обыденно и естественно в поношенных кроссовках, в светлых голубых джинсах и в чуть растянутой футболке. На ее руке позвякивали серебряные браслеты. Она наконец подошла к сидевшему на земле Азирафелю, окинула его сочувствующим грустным взглядом и негромко произнесла:  
— Мне искренне жаль, что Кроули погиб. Я понимаю, что тебе это кажется неправильным, но это был его выбор, Азирафель. Он хотел защитить тебя. Это было бесконечно важно для него.

Азирафель непонимающе уставился на женщину, которая так легко рассуждала о судьбе Кроули, потом моргнул и, с трудом разлепив сухие губы, спросил:  
— Откуда ты знаешь мое имя?

— Тебе известен ответ, сын мой, — ласково улыбнулась женщина.

— Почему… — Азирафель задохнулся, попытался подобрать слова или хотя бы вспомнить все те вопросы, которые он хотел когда-то задать Ей, но смог только произнести. — Верни Кроули.

Ее лицо стало печальным, а голубые глаза потемнели.

— Прости, Азирафель, но я не могу.

— Ты всемогущая!

— Мир сделал свой выбор. Ангелы сделали свой выбор, демоны, люди. И, конечно, вы с Кроули.

— Мы пытались остановить Апокалипсис! — в отчаянье прошептал Азирафель. — Спасти Землю!

— Я знаю, мой дорогой ангел. Знаю, что вы старались и что у вас не вышло. Мне правда очень жаль. Я скорблю о Земле и о всем живом, что исчезло из этого прекрасного мира.

— Ты скорбишь? — не веря, покачал головой Азирафель. Он столько раз хотел поговорить с Ней, столько раз хотел что-то узнать у Нее, спросить совета, и вот теперь Она стояла прямо перед ним, но хотелось только кричать и обвинять. Хотелось, чтобы Она ушла и оставила Азирафеля наедине с его бесконечным горем.

— Ты должна была помочь… Должна была остановить это безумие. Мы все… Мы же твои дети! За что ты с нами так поступила? Это несправедливо. Просто несправедливо, — Азирафель неосознанно погладил растрепанные рыжие волосы.

— Я помогала как могла, поверь. Просто не все можно решить божественным вмешательством. Некоторые вещи должны останавливать те, кто является частью этого мира, кто делает это по своей воле, потому что любит жизнь, людей, Землю.

— Мы любили… — эхом отозвался Азирафель. — Но это не помогло.

— В этот раз. Демон и ангел, которые смогли доверять друг другу, которые смогли полюбить друг друга. Воистину чудо. Потому что это был только ваш выбор и ваше решение. Жаль только, что обстоятельства сложились таким прискорбным образом. Кроули слишком быстро поддался своим чувствам, а ты так отважно открылся ему. В итоге Кроули не доверили Антихриста, а ваш план по срыву Апокалипсиса не сработал, — Она печально окинула взглядом унылый, застывший пейзаж, а потом внимательно посмотрела на Азирафеля.

Тот лишь тяжело сглотнул и спросил:  
— И что теперь? Апокалипсис случился. Все погибли. Остался только я, ты и Земля, которая больше… больше…

Он хотел сказать: “Больше не похожа на наш дом”, но не смог. Было слишком больно произнести это вслух. Глаза жгло от слез.

— Я здесь, чтобы дать вам еще один шанс, — Она мягко задела кончиками пальцев высокие стебли пожухлой травы, и они слегка позеленели.

— Шанс? — безразлично переспросил Азирафель, не до конца осознавая смысл сказанного. — Какой шанс? Ты сказала, что не можешь ничего исправить. Не можешь вернуть Кроули.

— Но ты можешь, — нежно произнесла Она. — Понимаешь, Азирафель, Кроули спас тебя, потому что очень любил. А любовь — это всегда начало. Всегда шанс для мира и тех, кто живет в нем.

— О чем ты? — Азирафель наконец-то оторвался от Кроули и посмотрел на Нее. В его голубых глазах мелькнула искорка надежды. Она улыбнулась, заметив это.

— Ты тот, кто помнит, как все началось. Ты тот, кто прожил с этим миром больше шести тысяч лет. Ты тот, в чьей памяти запечатлена история. Благодаря этому, я смогу вернуть все к Началу, смогу дать Земле, людям, ангелам и демонам еще один шанс. Ты ангел, оберегающий знания, Азирафель.

— Это значит… значит все останутся живы?

— Это значит, что история начнется заново. И у вас будет возможность написать ее правильно.

— А если у нас не получится и в следующий раз? — тихо спросил Азирафель, пальцами ощущая холод кожи Кроули.

— Знаешь, что сказал бы на это Кроули? — Она присела на корточки рядом с ангелом и заглянула в его глаза. — Он бы сказал, что стоит попробовать и не сомневаться.

— Сказал бы, — на грани слышимости ответил Азирафель.

— Ты хочешь попробовать, Азирафель, Ангел Восточных Врат, Хранитель Знаний? — Ее голос звучал так величественно в этот момент, что совсем не вязался с обстановкой. Логичней было бы услышать, как этот голос разносится под гигантскими сводами огромного светлого храма, а не в пустом поле под открытым небом.

Азирафель замер не в силах отвести взгляд от Ее лица. Он с самого сотворения не видел этих добрых любящих глаз. Им хотелось верить. На мгновение ангел вспомнил другие глаза, не менее прекрасные: такие золотые и знакомые. В них всегда было столько скрытой нежности, тепла и доверия, хотя по законам ада демоны не должны были испытывать и толику всех этих эмоций. Азирафель отчетливо понял, что не хочет провести вечность в мире, где Кроули лишь воспоминание, призрак в его голове.

— Я хочу попробовать.

— Я очень рада это слышать, Азирафель, — Она улыбнулась. — Верю, что у вас с Кроули все получится в этот раз.

— С Кроули? — задыхаясь от прилива надежды прошептал Азирафель, но Она ничего не ответила, лишь нежно коснулась его виска.

Мир остановился. Потом все закружилось в нескончаемом водовороте: люди, события, жизни, возможности, поступки, чувства, мысли.

***

В Начале был Сад.

Только что созданный Ангел открыл глаза и посмотрел на мир. Ласковый, нежный голос произнес:  
— Ты ангел господень, сын мой. Твое имя — Азирафель, Хранитель Знаний. Запомни это.

Он повернул голову и встретился со взглядом добрых любящих глаз.


	2. Апокалипсис, которого не было.

Азирафель был знаком с некоторыми ангелами, которые потом пали. Они не были друзьями. Они были его братьями и сестрами. Впрочем, как и все ангелы тогда, до Падения. Но он никогда не видел демонов. До момента, когда черная гибкая змея подползла к нему и за неуловимое мгновение превратилась в существо с угольно-черными крыльями и длинными огненно-рыжими волосами.

Существо посмотрело на него золотыми глазами змеи, обожгло темной демонической аурой, а потом белозубо улыбнулось.

И тут случилось невероятное. На мгновение Азирафель забыл и о своем беспокойстве по поводу огненного меча, и о своей грусти из-за изгнания людей из Сада, и о предостережениях по поводу коварства демонов. Внутри расцвело безудержное и такое искреннее счастья, когда золотые глаза посмотрели на него. Азирафелю показалось, что в первый раз со своего создания он ощутил такое глубокое и сильное чувство. Его нельзя было перепутать ни с чем другим. Ведь ангелы — это создания любви. Они любят Бога, Вселенную, других ангелов, Землю и всех живых существ на ней. Но то, что внезапно появилось в сердце Азирафеля не было привычным ощущением любви. Это было нечто новое, такое сильное и чистое, что сбивало с толку, заставляя разум теряться в догадках, как может нечто настолько огромное появиться за считанные секунды.

С ужасом Азирафель осознал, что любит демона, которого увидел первый раз в жизни на стене Сада. Любит так сильно, что готов на все, только бы тот просто стоял рядом и продолжал широко улыбаться.

Азирафель отвел взгляд, чтобы демон не успел заметить, что бушевало внутри. Хотя возможно это были чары демона. Ведь наверняка павшие обладают магией, которая способна влиять на мысли и чувства. Наверняка, все это коварная уловка сил тьмы, хитроумный капкан для Стража Восточных Врат.

Все эти мысли промелькнули в голове Азирафеля за считанные секунды. Он постарался собраться и унять предательски накативший порыв обнять демона.

— Шутка не очень то удалась, — немного скучающим голосом заметил демон.

Азирафель был так поглощен своей внутренней борьбой, что не сразу сообразил, что слова были обращены к нему. В замешательстве он посмотрел на демона, а потом неуверенно произнес:  
— Прости, что ты сказал?

Так начался его первый разговор с демоном по имени Кроли. Азирафель знал уже тогда, что не забудет ту секунду, когда ощутил вспышку облегчения и радости при виде золотых глаз. Никогда не забудет, как изменился для него мир, созданный Богом, потому что угольно-черные крылья взметнулись вверх рядом с ним. Он не поймет, почему так легко поверил словам Кроли, почему укрыл того от первого со времен Сотворения дождя. 

И он гораздо позже задумается над тем, почему Кроли, не сомневаясь, шагнул ближе к нему. Как будто демон знал, что ему ничего не угрожает, будто доверял ангелу и неосознанно тянулся к нему.

Азирафель не понял всего этого, но насторожился. И немного испугался, потому что впервые с Сотворения не доверял своим чувствам и мыслям.

Он понятия не имел, что эта настороженность и недоверие изменят все и спасут мир от уничтожения. Крошечный стоп, что будет не давать делать шаг навстречу Кроули, крошечное сомнение, которое в конце концов исчезнет. Но это будет уже совсем другая история, другие шесть тысяч лет вместе и совсем другой Апокалипсис, которого не будет.


End file.
